whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
White Day Remake Endings
White Chrysanthemum (Truth) : Maximize the compatibility with So-young and SAVE HER at the final run at the very and game after escaping the Labyrinth. Tell her you have her diary, before she gets grabbed by the tree. At the Recording Room in 'Main Building, Section 1', select the option ("Go to where the sound is coming from"). Then at the 'Passageway of Main building, section 2 Sung-Ah will call out to her, Select ("Follow So-Young"). In the new building So-Young will sit down and say she is tired and thirsty. Once she does give her a can of coffee. (Have it in your inventory, if you don't there's a coin at the far end of the room and you can buy a can right outside) Then speak with her again and choose to give her the diary. '' The ending is similar to the original. However, Hui-min managed to give his white day gift to her. Later on, So-young, in a happy mood, asked Hui-min to find Ji-hyeon together. Hyacinth (Sorrow / Forgive Me) : ''This ending is achieved by the same conditions as White Chrysanthemum or Ivy (So-young's Route), except do not take So-young with you at the final run after the Labyrinth. Hui-min awakes next to the school, alone. He gets up slowly, and gazes up towards the school. In a window, Hui-min sees a dark shadow glaring at him, which is proceeded by Na-young chasing him. Petrified, Hui-min flees the school, dropping his white day gift, Na-young looks down at the crumpled gift with a small message on one of the candy wrapper. The ending is similar to the original with the exception of Na-young pursuing Hui-min. Ivy (Friendship) : This ending is achieved by taking So-young's Route, by giving negative replies to her. Or taking her route in the half of the game. This ending is swapped with the original dandelion ending. So-young awakes at the school entrance and Hui-min comes and helps her up. So-young remarks that "It's all over." To which she then thanks Hui-min and leaves before finding Ji-hyeon. Hui-min didn't managed to give his white day gift to her in this ending. Tuberose (Dangerous Pleasures) : Select positive replies to Seong-ah. And put the Backmasked Tape in 'Yeondu Sinmungo (Complain Box)' on the 4th floor of New Building. After the fire in the Lecture Hall, do not look after Ji-hyeon. This ending is a new ending in the remake verson: Just before He-Min places the final talisman in Sung-Ah stops him saying it's all ok now and there is no need for that when he pulls his gift out for So-Young Sung-Ah asks for one of the candies saying "It's not like you can give her one now." He-min gives her one and she (Seductively) slides it into her mouth, she will then show He-min that the entrance is open After the credits, once outside He-min will look around for a way out yet will not be able to find one. Sung-Ah will ask him what he is looking for, the screen will then fade to black and Sung-Ah will ask if she can have another of the candies. Ebony (Hypocrisy / Darkness) : Do not have to choose a positive answer for Seong-ah. After the fire in the Lecture Hall, do not look after Ji-hyeon. This ending is swapped with the original tuberose ending. However, only So-young appears in the end (now as the revived Seong-ah). Dandelion (Sincerity / Happiness) : Select positive replies to Ji-hyeon, and take care of her after the fire in the Lecture Hall. This ending is swapped with the original ivy ending. After treating her ankle, Ji-hyeon softly compliments Hui-min on his ability to treat injuries and that he's actually much more nicer than he looks. A bright white light bursts in the center of the Lecture Hall and purple lights seems to appear around the Hall. As they both look at each other, pondering what just happened, Ji-hyeon and Hui-min sit close together and stare at the sight before them. Ji-hyeon softly states that it feels warm and lies her head against Hui-min's shoulder. They successfully released all the spirits that were locked in the school and let them go to the afterlife. Althea (Consumed By Love) : Select negative replies to Ji-hyeon, and take care of her after the fire in the Lecture Hall. This ending is similar to the original. In the end credits, Seong-ah is seen taking the fire token. Yew (Death) : Simply dying will get you this ending. It does not need to be in a countdown event but it must be done in a way that does not involve running out of health. (Ex: Getting killed by the tree while not having the Insect spray.) Jasmine (You Are Mine) : Be mean to Ji-min in Main Building 1 (Choose "Do you like doodling?"). Later, be nice to her in Main Building 2. Ji-min's thoughts will be positive when you play as her. Hui-min is lying on the ground and Ji-min is running towards him, waking him up continuously. Ji-min happily talks and ask him if he minds her calling him "Upperclassman". She begs Hui-min to come with her to eat for lunch. In the end, she asks Hui-min about the vase. Marguerite (Hidden Love) : Always select negative or positive replies to Ji-min. Ji-min's thoughts will be negative when you play as her. Hui-min is lying on the ground without his backpack while Ji-min is poking him with a branch. Ji-min softly said that everyone had returned home and they should too. Hui-min grab his backpack and took out the vase, which Ji-min ask if she can have it. She look at the bottom of vase and says "Not everyone has disappeared". The name is revealed to be Han Na-young. Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2015 video game)